Suki Janai!
by Anon73722
Summary: Fine's life is filled with happiness and friends, not to forget a twin sister that she loves so dearly. But will everything continue as it is? Note: NOT the common love story you know (Even though one of the Genres is 'General') X) Rated T for possible incoherent words.
1. Harbored Feelings

Chapter One: **Harboured Feelings**

"Ne, Fine! Fine!" Rein called.

Fine turned her head to respond to Rein. "What is it?"

"I decided that I will confess to Bright-sama today." Rein held up a  
letter, pink blush on her cheeks.

"Well, well. Who would ever know?" Fine grinned.

"Anyway, wish me luck, okay?" Rein said.

"Of course." Fine smiled.

Rein then took off without Fine, hoping to find Bright.

Fine had been trapped in her own homemade cage. She was never able to  
do the same with the one she likes.

'Man, I wish I was as brave as Rein in some ways.' Fine sadly thought.

"Well, good luck, Rein." She whispered to the sky before entering the  
school building.

-

The day has passed by quickly. And Rein, as she had told Rein in  
recess, was going to confess to Bright after school in the garden.

"Bright-sama!" Rein waved her hand to Bright who was standing under a tree.

"Ah...Rein." Bright replied.

"I'm sorry I made you wait! I was held up by some things." Rein said.

"It's okay," Bright smiled, "Um, so...what do you want to talk about?"

"Uh...t-that is..." Rein stammered, "I-I-I l-l-love you, B-Bright-sama!"

Rein was blushing tons of shades of red.

Bright put on an apologetic face. "I'm sorry Rein, I know we had  
been friends since long, but I can't say that I like you the same way  
as you do."

Rein's face fell. She lowered her head then said, "Is that so...then  
it's alright. I just wanted to let it go anyway."

Rein then bowed her head, thanked Bright, and bid farewell.

-

"Tadaima." Rein said in a low voice.

"Okairi, Rein." Fine greeted.

Looking at the dripping tears from Rein's face, she decided not to  
press the matter discussed earlier. She doesn't know what it feels to  
be rejected head on, but she knows the feeling of not being exited.

"C'mon, Rein. Dinner's ready. Since mom is out today, I made it." Fine  
said, carefully picked out words to not offend Rein.

Rein was astonished and grateful that Fine did not press the  
confession. She knew perfectly well that Fine was as a curious person  
as she herself is.  
She ran to hug Fine and cried on her shoulders, murmuring 'thank you'.

-

After Rein calmed down, she took a bath and went down for dinner.

"Ah, Rein, you're done!" Fine warmly smiled.

Rein took a look at the table to find her favorites.

"Fine? When did you learn to cook my favorites? I'm sure the last  
time you cooked you were only able to cook omelet by heart. " Rein  
asked.

Fine grinned widely. "Secret."

"Owh, c'mon!" Rein giggled.

"Snuck into mom's room." Fine winked with her tongue out.

"What?! You'll get into trouble!" Rein panicked.

"Don't worry. I erased all tracks of my existence." Fine laughed.

Rein joined in, and soon she forgot the fact and feeling of being  
rejected by Bright.

-

That night, Fine was awake wondering about her own confession. Will  
she get rejected too?  
Suddenly, her room's door slightly opened. Elsa's head popped in.

"Not asleep yet?" She asked.

Fine shook her head.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Fine plainly said.

Elsa chuckled. "You can keep any secret from me, but remember; I've  
known you for years."

Fine smiled and stared at her mother.

"Oh, right," Elsa smirked, "you snuck in today, didn't you?"

"Hehehe, sorry mom." Fine grinned sheepishly.

"Well I figured that you were up to something good so I'll over look  
this for now." Elsa said.

"Now sleep." She commanded.

Soon after Elsa left the room, Fine fell into a deep slumber...

-SJ-

**A/N: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

**Anon73722: …This is my first Fan Fiction, so tolerate my mistakes in making one.**

**Fine: Mu! Don't make such cheesy romance stories, though! Especially NOT with me as the main~! TTATT**

**Anon73722: Sorry. I don't know why I made a romance story for my first Fan Fiction. I honestly don't really like cheesy stories myself.**

**Fine: Wha!?**

**Anon73722: Anyways, Hajimemashita. Anon73722-desu, call me as you like. Unknown, A7, 73722…I don't really mind, though I prefer to be called Anon. Yoroshiku.**

**Fine: Ne, isn't your ID the same as Riaha's?**

**Anon: I must admit, this account did belong to Riaha, a close friend of mine, but she seemed to quit Fan Fiction because of over flowing school works. Seems like her school (I'm in a different school) had changed curriculums and turned harder than before. She was just barely making it last year…So yeah. (Man, she didn't even have time to say goodbye.) Please don't blame her, to those who expect the next chapters, because it was one of my suggestions to make her stop her Fan Fictions to get enough sleep. And therefore, I'm truly sorry.**

**Fine: Meh. I was looking forward to what happened to Shade. *pout***

**Shade: HEY!**

**Anon: Well, I have copies of her story and plot, so if I had the ability and acceptance, I might as well as continue her works.**

**Fine: Yehey~! I could still see Shade tortured~!**

**Shade: *grumble***

**Anon: Another thing, before I log off, is that I have a few traits in making stories. I have a habit in making grammatical errors (my word docs are full of green zig-zag underlines), sudden change of tense and utter crap nonsense. So please, if you would, tell me my mistakes so that I could improve them. **

**Fine: Well that's for this chapter's announcement. Thanks for hearing out!**

**Anon: *nod* Thank you indeed. Annyway…**

**Fine: Anon73722 Hibernating. Read &Review!**


	2. Just a Talk

Chapter 2: **Just a Talk**

The pink and blue alarm clocks rang at once.  
Fine and Rein lazily got up and clicked them shut.

"Mornin', Rein." Fine yawned.

"Morning, Fine." Rein replied.

The both threw their bed covers off, bathed, brushed their teeth, and  
went down to gulf down some breakfast.

"Ohayou, 'kaa-san!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Ohayou." Elsa responded.

The three of them ate breakfast quickly and departed for their morning  
destinations.

Fine and Rein arrived at school and quickly scrambled to the classroom.

"Ohayou, minna-san!" They greeted cheerfully.

Soon, the teacher came in and started the lesson.

-

During lunch time, Rein had left hers at home.

"Eat mine." Fine gave her lunch to her dear sister.

"But what are going to eat?" Rein protested.

"I can always ask for permission from Milky to borrow the Social  
Economics room to cook." Fine said.

"Fine..." Rein felt rather guilty because she made her sister cook for  
herself instead of eating their mom's.

-

The room was fully booked, and only one space was given for Milky herself.

'I better not ask. Milky is always busy, and she always enjoyed  
cooking by herself. Why is the schedule so full anyway?' Fine thought.

Just then, Milky opened the door to the room.

"Fine!" Milky brightened up.

"Hi?" Fine was puzzled.

"Fine! Thank goodness you're here. I was getting scared by myself!" Milky said.

"Huh? Don't you always cook alone?" Fine asked.

"Well, uh...I was never really here in cooking times...just bake a few  
goods and scramble away..." Milky chuckled nervously.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" She asked.

*grumble*

"I guess you got and answer." Fine laughed.

Milky invited Fine in and the both cooked together.

-

Lunch ended and the two of them went back to their respective classes.

"It's algebra test~!" Rein whined.

"It's not that bad, Rein." Fine assured.

"But still~!" Rein flails.

"Don't worry. Just do what Shade had taught us and you'll be just~  
fine...wouldn't you?" Fine said.

"You're right. There's no point on worrying now. I gotta try my best!"  
Rein was on fire.

The teacher then came in, gave us the test paper, and started the test.  
Rein, who was on fire, finished the test in less than 30 minutes.

"I'm done, sensei!" She shouted.

"Rein, please lower down your voice. Not all people is done." Sensei shushed.

"Gomen, sensei." Rein apologised.

She then left the room to do something else. Fine, who was not really  
confident on her paper but actually finished it faster than Rein,  
decided to use all of the time given to check and recheck.

-

Home time arrived. Fine and Rein was exhausted from the school activities.

"I'm beat!" Rein said.

"So am I." Fine agreed.

"PE was the worst! Sensei obviously knew that oily bars are my worst,  
yet she still called me first!" Rein ranted.

"And you granted me the second turn in drama class. You know how much  
I suck at acting in front of people, right?" Fine pouted.

"But without audience, you're like a pro actress!" Rein remarked.

"Without, Rein, without." Fine sighed.

They continued to babble about the annoying school day until they meet  
Shade half way.

"Ya~ Shade!" The twin called.

"Oh, hi," he replied, "Um, mind if I talk to Rein for a bit, Fine?"

"Of course not! I'll go on ahead, have fun you two!" Fine teased.

"Fine~!" Rein shouted, annoyed.

'It's just a talk, right?' Fine thought.

Or so she thought.

-SJ—

**A/N: **

**Anon: And here is the second chapter. I'm glad that at least one person liked my Fan Fiction.**

**Rein: Now what are you going to make Shade do? To me especially to.**

**Anon: Do you know what they call patience?**

**Rein: *pout* I'm just curious…**

**Anon: This chapter is a bit short, so I'll be uploading Chapter 3 (I finished it) as soon as I can. **

**Rein: Well go on, then!**

**Anon: Yes, yes, but my internet connection isn't one that you would want (well, better than nothing, though) to use to load a big page.**

**Rein: *pout* Fine! I'll be patient.**

**Anon: *using Bright's voice* You **_**too **_**look cute when you pout, Rein.**

**Rein: *deep crimson* Bright-sama! Where are you?**

**Anon: Right~ here~**

**Rein: *realizing* Anon! Damn you!**

**Anon: *tongue out* That would someday be true. Ne, Bright?**

**Bright: *pops out* Hell! I'll send **_**you **_**to hell **_**someday **_**too!**

**Anon: Enough with the chit-chat. Time to end this chapter.**

**Rein: Aw~right! Thanks for reading, Read and Review!**


	3. RGB 71 1 255

Chapter 3: **RGB 70 1 255**

Shade took Rein somewhere private to talk.

"Shade, this better be important. We promised each other that we would  
play monopoly today!" Rein rambled.

"Okay...um...well..." Shade's blush is covered by his bangs.

"Oh, c'mon, Shade! You're a man, aren't you? Speak up!" Rein fumed.

Not only being teased by Fine, Shade was annoying her to the point of  
over flowing.

"I like you!" Shade blurted out.

"Eh?" Rein was in the lost of words.

"Well, yeah. That's what I wanted to say. I've liked you since long,  
Rein." Shade continued.

Rein was still unable to find words.

"Well, you don't have to answer now, just consider it." Shade turned  
around to hide his blush.

"Anyway, sorry to bother you. Have fun playing monopoly with your  
sister." Shade walked away.

Rein was left there speechless and frozen. Little did they know that  
Fine had heard the whole scene when trying to find Rein, because she  
was taking quite long.  
Fine, being as athletic as she is, rushed home and arrived in less  
than two minutes.

-

"Tadaima." Rein shouted out as she opened her house's door.

Even though her voice sound calm, her expression is contradictory.

"Rein? What happened?" Fine feigned innocence.

"..." Rein was still as frozen as before.

"I see. Then, if you don't want to tell me yet, I'll wait until you're  
ready. For now," Fine grinned widely, "Let's play!"

Rein grinned along and they had fun playing all night.  
Rein, being drawn at the game she really likes and Fine's fake yet  
bright smile, fails to notice her completely shattered heart.

-

"You know Fine," Rein looked at the sky when the twin was walking to  
school, "I might as well as accept Shade's confession."

"He confessed to you?!" Fine faked surprise and excitement.

Rein nodded. "Ah right, I haven't told you."

"Congrats, then!" Fine chirped, "But I thought you like Bright?"

"I do, but I might as well as try to forget it. Bright doesn't like me  
back, and I thought Shade may not be so bad. He is our childhood  
friend after all." Rein explained.

"Well, I have no objections! I'll support you two!" Fine said,  
completely faking happiness.

"But Fine...I thought you liked Shade?" Rein felt rather guilty.

'If you know that, then why do you even say that he confesses to  
you!?' Fine angrily scowled inwardly.

"Eh~? How in the world would I like that stubborn, cold, and rash  
guy~?" Fine laughed.

"Well I'm sorry if you think of me that way." An annoyed husky voice  
sounded near Fine's ear.

"Wai! Shade!" Fine jumped.

"The one and only, alright." Shade replied, bored.

"So. Uh...Rein...what do you say?" Shade asked in a barely audible voice.

"I'll be going ahead! I'm still too innocent to hear these kind of  
stuff." Fine smirked.

Rein blushed and protested a bit but did not chase Fine.  
Fine ran off with a few sparkling tears, not known to the other two.

"So. As I was saying-" Shade started.

"Yes, I accept." Rein smiled warmly.

'Rein...You're a twin sister that I love most, and Shade is the person  
I love most, why can't I be happy to you guys together?' Fine wept in  
silence behind a tree.

She then turned away and let her feet take her away.

-

Sensei was doing class attendance.

"Fine." Sensei called.

No response.

"Fine?"

Still no response.

"Fine?"

The class started murmuring possibilities.

"Rein, where did your sister go?" Sensei asked.

"I don't know," Rein shook her head, "she went on ahead."

"Is there any possible places that she might be in?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind getting a friend to accompany you to those places?"

"I don't, sensei." Rein answered earnestly out of concern.

She walked out of class to grab Shade from next door. He who heard the  
news quickly scrambled out immediately to start searching.

"Fine...please be safe!" They both thought.

Such unison.

-SJ-

**A/N: **

**Anon: Okay…Another short chapter. **

**Shade: And here I am, liking Rein!?**

**Anon: Any problems with that? You **_**do **_**like her after all.**

**Shade: H-hey! But that was the past!**

**Anon: Who cares? It's still a fact.**

**Shade: *grumble***

**Anon: To who is confused of the chapter title, then try opening Paint and click the 'Custom Color' button. You'll see one of the columns are R, G, and B, and input the numbers after the space in order. If you did it as I imagined it (I'm no good at explaining, so please bear with it. I'll try my best to explain things, but I really will just tangle up words.), then you will get a mixture of blue and purple. A good color huh?**

**Shade: *no response***

**Anon: Oh~ just admit that you like Fine~!**

**Shade: *no response***

**Anon: Oi! Answer meh~!**

**Shade: Hmn.**

**Anon: Gah, whatever! Crash yourself onto a car for all I care!**

**Shade: …**

**Anon: -_-" Oh well…Thanks for reading, and please review, if you have anything to say about my story! (I don't mind critiques and flames.)**


	4. Taking a Risk

Chapter 4: **Taking a Risk**

Fine was nowhere to be found. Even worse, the clouds had started pouring.

"Shade!" Rein panted, "Did you find Fine?"

Shade shook his head. He too, was panting and he was to tired to talk.

"We better head back." Shade suggested.

"But it's going to rain!" Rein declined, "you can go back if you want,  
I have to search for Fine!"

Rein dashed out of the school grounds to find Fine where ever possible.

'Fine, what ever has happened to you?' Rein worriedly thought.

Shade quickly followed Rein as back up, knowing that she wouldn't last  
very long; especially in the rain.

-

Fine stared at the pouring droplets. Her tears were camouflaged by the  
transparent crystals that continued to soak her clothes. She knew that  
she would catch a cold eventually if she continues this, and Rein will  
be worried if she did. And it leads her to having Rein beside her. She  
didn't hate her, she loves her, but seeing her only helps her remember  
that Shade will no longer be able to be her's. And that fact hurts. A  
lot.  
So she slowly walked under a shed, hidden behind the forest of trees,  
though as old as it can be, it feels as warm as spring and as sweet as  
candy.  
Fine was tempted to come in, but she doesn't want to make anyone  
inside bothered. So, leaning on the house wall, feeling the warmth,  
she dozed off, waiting for the sun to shine once more.

-

Shade and Rein both collapsed and out of air as they reached back to  
school. They were both soaking wet, and was no where near finding  
Fine.

"Any leads?" Rein wheezes.

Shade shook his head again, which made Rein get up again. But this  
time, Shade stopped her.

"Just rest." He huffed, pulling her inside.

"But Fine-" Rein whined.

"She can take care of herself, I'm sure of that. You must know that  
fact as her sister too, right?" Shade assured.

"Yeah." Rein agreed, though still concerned.

Without protest, Rein followed Shade to the infirmary where they both  
dried themselves up and drank a mug of warm water. Shade laid Rein on  
the bed.

"Wai, Sha-"

"No. Don't get out. Just sleep. I'll take care of the rest, okay?" Shade smiled.

Rein nodded in tired manner and set herself to sleep.

-

Fine woke up to find herself on a bed, where bright sun rays blinds  
her eyes. As soon as she was fully awake, the smell of food had made  
Fine stomach grumble. But being too confused, Fine had set that matter  
aside for the while.

"Where am I?" She asked to herself.

"If I could explain, I would." A chuckle answered her.

Fine turned around to see a girl in a cute dark violet dress.

"Who are you?" Fine asked.

"You could call me Qesca, dear Fine." Qesca said.

"How did you-"

"You could say I know quite of everything," Qesca riddled, "Except  
for the fact that I know nothing."

"Does that even make sense?" Fine raised an eyebrow.

"Once it comes to you, it does." Qesca happily smiled.

"Now enough of the chit-chat, go down and eat!" She hushed.

Fine quickly rushed down to grab some food that her stomach had yearned for.  
Fine ate happily as the sun had completely recovered from the sea of  
grey clouds. She talked to Qesca and found out a few things about her.

After eating, she excused herself and led herself home. After a little  
refreshment and chat, she had a new resolution; to abandon her  
unrequited love. It would be hard, but for her dear twin sister, she  
would. But before she headed off, she asked Qesca a question.

"Qesca, is there...anyway for me to be able to go back here?" Fine asked.

"Choose." Qesca held out both of her hands.

"Right." Fine chose without hesitating.

Qesca opened it to reveal a transparent faber plastic rose filled with  
neon light purple liquid.

"Wish. That is all you need to do. It's only a one-time use, so make  
sure to refill the liquid once you come here again. If you want, you  
can buy containers with larger capacities, but if for free, I can only  
provide you with that, no matter how much I wanted to see you again."  
She explained.

"Very well then. I'm really glad that you chose to even let me come  
back." Fine said.

"But beware, Fine, if you use the liquid when it's transparent, you  
have a 70% chance of being locked up to another dimension. And if so,  
you will never be able to go back unless you have another portion of  
the liquid." Qesca warned.

"Rest assured. I won't endanger myself without a logical reasoning,  
and I'm sure you know that." Fine sounded confident.

"Alright, go and live your life like a new blank page, Fine!" Qesca grinned.

Exiting the cottage and finding herself back to the park, she had  
found Shade panting under a tree, ready to collapse anytime.

'Oh my,' Fine nervously thought, 'I totally forgot about both of them.'

"Shade!" Fine went over to him.

"Fine...*pant*...thank...*pant*...God..." He huffed.

For a split second Shade smiled, but fainted right afterwards.  
Thankfully, Fine had caught him before he reached the ground. Though,  
his weight did surprise her for a minute and almost dropped him.

'Ugh' Fine thought. 'Home's too far, school is too...Qesca...I'm sorry.'

Seeing that the liquid in the transparent rose is as transparent as  
it's container, Fine inwardly apologised to Qesca and wished to be in  
Qesca's house. Wishing really hard, she closed her eyes tight.

-SJ-

**A/N:**

**Anon: And so, for the compensation of the previous two **_**short **_**chapters, I made a rather long one. **

**Bright: I see.**

**Anon: And as some of you may realize, I always have a different character as the main for each A/N. This chapter's is Bright.**

**Bright: It's a pleasure to be here.**

**Anon: Back to the topic, I have one warning: BEWARE of long chapters from me.**

**Bright: And why is that? Longer chapters mean I have longer time to be in each chapter. Despite my very short chances. *pout* **

**Anon: You're pouting like a girl.**

**Bright: Hell no!**

**Anon: I have a habit of spurting nonsense as I make my chapters longer, so please excuse me if I had made a lot of misunderstandings. I'll post a link to Qesca's picture in a while, so in time, just have your imagination take you somewhere~**

**Bright: Because you have none?**

**Anon: *hammers Bright* In a way.**

**Bright: *streaming tears* Well that is it for now.**

**Anon: See you in a while! **


	5. Futago (Twins)

**Chapter 5: Futago (Twins)**

"Fine, open your eyes." A creepy dark sound fumed silently.

Fine did as she was told, to find a fuming Qesca directly in front of her face.

"Uwah!" Fine shouted, utterly shocked.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku..." Qesca laughed in an evil way, bangs covering  
her face up to her nose.

Her smirking mouth and angry aura was clearly visible.

"Q-q-q-Qesca..." Fine stammered, holding up her hand protectively.

"Fu, fu, fu...Fine..." Qesca said.

"I'm sorry~!" Fine cried as tears started flowing out of her eyes in  
result of being too scared.

"Do you know what could've happened!?" Qesca shouted at Fine, teary eyed.

Fine stared at Qesca in utter shock. Uh, okay. She remembered having  
her fuming, and now she's in the verge of crying?

"*hic* Fine~ *hic* Do~ you~ know~ what~ could~ have~ ha~ppened~  
*hic*!?" Qesca cried, shaking Fine's shoulder back and forth.

"Qe~~~~~~~~s~~ca~~~~~!" Fine tried to say as her brain went swish and  
swosh inside her skull.

Realising what she had done, Qesca quickly released Fine.

"Ue~~~~~" Fine blabbed, mind still spinning around.

Her eyes were spirals spinning. After shaking her head a few times,  
she finally went back to normal.

"Sorry, Fine. I wasn't thinking..." Qesca bowed her head.

"It's okay. I'n the one to cause the ruckus anyway." Fine reassured.

"Well, now that's done, can I ask you something?" Qesca confirmed.

"Sure, but I thought you said you know everything?" Fine nodded.

"And nothing at the same time. So, who is this?" Qesca pointed at the  
laying person on the floor.

"Gah! Shade!" Fine quickly rushed to help him.

"I know that. That his name is Shaxe and he is-" Qesca was cut off.

"Wait, that can do for later. Can you show me a bed room I can use and  
the kitchen?" Fine quickly carried Shade on her back.

'Damn he's heavy.' Fine thought.

"Woah, you're strong." Qesca stared in awe.

Fine was just about to speak when Qesca pointed to a door on her left.  
Fine silently thanked her and carried Shade in. She laid him down and  
rushed out when she realised something.

'Where's the kitchen?'

Fine looked at Qesca.

"If you need warm water it's here. If it's food that you need, it's on  
the dining table. Don't worry, I just cooked it, so it's still warm."  
Qesca handed Fine a bucket of warm water that has a little towel on  
the edge.

"Thanks a bunch, Qesca." Fine took the bucket and went back to Shade.

"Shade, I'm so sorry..." Fine whispered as she dipped the small towel  
into the bucket, wring it, and slapped it gently to his forehead.

For a while Fine was up and stared at the uncomfortable Shade, who  
turned this way because of her. Seeing the time that shows 3 in the  
afternoon, Fine got up and talked to Qesca.

"Qesca, do you mind taking care of him? I think I need to go home." Fine  
pleaded.

"Bring him with you." Qesca replied.

"Possible much?" Fine frowned.

"I thought you're strong?" Qesca teasingly asked.

"I'm still a girl! No matter how much I want to be a guy, a strong one  
too, I'm still much less stronger than boys my age!" Fine ranted,  
annoyed because she just had to bring the matter up.

"I knew you would rant on it." Qesca giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So do you take the favour?" Fine had hopeful eyes.

Qesca who cannot stand those helplessly hopeful eyes (a.k.a puppy dog  
eyes) gave in and said yes. Fine quickly ran home (not to forget  
refilling her plastic rose beforehand) and settled to her ordinary  
life, lying to Rein that she took a walk to the garden and forgot her  
way out.

-

Shade abruptly woke up and tossed the bedsheets on him. Now standing  
and analysing his surroundings, he found himself in no where familiar.

"Where on earth am I?" Shade muttered out.

"Explanation is complicated. So I'll just say, 'This is my house,  
young man.'" Qesca popped in front of Shade's face.

"Uwah!" Shade tripped and fell on his but.

"Owh..." He grunted.

"Well that's what you get for over exerting yourself! You're lucky  
that she is strong enough to carry you." Qesca said.

"She?" He asked.

"Yeah. She. Oh right- damn that s***** habit of mine. I mean Fine."  
She cursed her habit of not saying things clearly because she  
practically knows everything.

"Fine? Where is she?" Shade was alarmed.

"She asked me to take care of you she seems to have some things to  
take care about- don't worry. I know that you are aware enough that  
she is a great liar." She answered.

"Liar? How is that? She and Rein is the worst liar in the world!" He denied.

"Is that so? True, she had that history, but it seems that something  
triggered it well. My, she can even be a famous actress by now, you  
know Shade?" She grumbled, obviously not happy that her newly found  
friend was not appreciated by her own childhood friend.

"Eh? And how on earth do you know my name?" Shade was slightly  
frightened by Qesca's tone.

"I know everything, yet I know nothing." Qesca bellowed.

"Now, go eat, or I'll rip you into pieces mercilessly, not caring of  
that little girlfriend of yours and that sister of hers that will  
mourn you more than her." She unpleasantly growled like a lion.

Truthfully, she is ready to do so if the purple boy wasn't willing to do  
as he was told to. But luckily for him, he was too scared to talk and  
thus, headed straight to the dining table and started to eat.

-

"Rein!" Fine called out as she slid the infirmary door open.

"Fine...?" Rein weakly responded.

"Rein! I'm very, very, very, very sorry Rein! I made you and Shade  
search all over the town! I'm sorry, Rein." Fine was teary eyed, a few  
drops of tears were already strolling down.

"Fine, it's okay. What are sisters for if they don't care for each  
other?" Rein smiled, patting Fine's head.

"Rein..." Fine sniffed.

"More ever, daijobu-deska?" Rein asked.

"Hai!" Fine answered, sniffling still audible.

"Atashi mo daijobu. So don't cry anymore okay? It's so out of your  
character, Fine." Rein giggled a little.

"Soka...yappari...atashi wa baka!" Fine started banging her head on the wall.

"Fine, anata wa baka-janai! Anata wa...anata wa..." Rein smiled  
softly, "atashi no futago nee-chan."

Fine's eyes widened to her twin sister's sentence. It's true. they are  
not only sisters, they are twins, in fact. So they would overcome  
anything together.

Well, maybe except for a few things.

-SJ-

**A/N: **

**Anon: And…so. Chapter 5. Finally.**

**Shade: Finally?**

**Anon: Yes, finally. After one and a half days worth of Wi-Fi shut down, I finally can upload!**

**Shade: …Ah.**

**Anon: Sorry to Made2352 that I missed a day… TT_TT**

**Shade: Aside that, dictionary?**

**Anon: What dictionary? I don't need to give you an English one, right?**

**Shade: No, Japanese dictionary.**

**Anon: Oh~! Right, almost forgot. Thanks, Shade!**

**Shade: No prob.**

**Anon: I was kind of wondering whether I should explain from the basics, but I figured that it would be better if I just translate it for now.**

**Daijobu-desuka? – Are you okay?**

**Hai – Yes**

**Atashi mo daijobu – I'm also fine.**

**Soka – Is that so**

**Yappari – I knew it! (Well, that's how you use it…doesn't literally translate that way)**

**Atashi no baka! – I'm stupid!**

**Anata wa baka-janai! – You're not stupid!**

**Anata wa – You are**

**Atashi no futago onee-chan – My older twin sister**

**Shade: …Okay…**

**Anon: Okay, I might have forgotten a few or messed some up but please say so if I did.**

**Shade: Fair enough.**

**Anon: Ending the chapter! Read & Review, please *wink*!**


	6. Choices and Doors

**Chapter 6: Choices and Doors**

Shade was under Qesca's care for the past hours, and he has cured his  
cold and tiredness by then.

"You ready to go?" Qesca asked.

"Mhn." Shade nodded.

"Here," Qesca tossed a faber glass rose key chain to Shade, but  
instead of containing violet liquid, it contains hot pink liquid,  
"Give it to Fine if you don't want it. Tell her it's the same as the  
other."

"Okay...but what is this?" Shade took a good look at the translucent  
objact that he had just obtained.

"Ask Fine. I'm too lazy to explain it to the likes of you." Qesca  
sighed and led Shade to the front door.

"Open it from the right if you want to see Rein." She said.

"How about from the left?" Shade asked.

"You'll go home." Qesca answered.

"Then how about Fine?" Shade asked again.

"Open it from the middle. If you can, that is," Qesca then left Shade  
to think, "Well, I better get going. I have more things to do than  
attend a confused heart breaker."

"Heart breaker?" Shade was confused.

Sure, he did break his fan girls' heart when he dated Rein, but whose  
heart did he break that actually made ignorant Qesca mind?

He shook the thought off and made a choice to open the door from the  
middle. He had to ask Fine about all of this.

He pushed with all his might, but no avail, he cannot push the door open.

He then made a choice to open Rein's, he was sure that they were  
always together.

Qesca was quietly observing Shade, knowing that he had used the easy way out.

"Hmph. Fine, you should really find someone else. He's too much of a  
bastard!" Qesca scowled in a low voice to the void.

"No can do! Loving someone else when you love that person so much is  
not really possible. Love is not some kind of thing that you can  
change every few months, you know." Fine's voice was annoyed.

"Fine! Shade just went out." Qesca informed.

"I know. I've been here for a while." Fine said.

"I know that too. I know everything, remember?" Qesca pointed out.

"So he really did pick Rein, huh...I'm really hopeless. I can only see  
him be so happy with my own twin...despite we're both his childhood  
friends." Fine sighed.

"He was actually looking for you. But he really is a jerk. He only  
looked for you to help himself out of confusion. But at least he was  
looking for you, right?" Qesca nervously grinned.

"Well, I'm still hopeless. I'm just like an answering machine," Fine  
heavily sighed, "Thanks, though, Qesca, that you made my choice in the  
middle. I don't think I will be willing to see him for now."

"Well, it's not like a single door can actually open from the middle  
right? Unless he had the power to split it into two, he wouldn't be  
able to see you." Qesca noted.

"Note taken, Qesca, note taken." Fine sarcastically said.

-

Shade found himself in a hidden alleyway that no one seemed to care  
about. When he looked straight, he saw Rein happily skipping with a  
few bags.

"Rein!" He shouted, heading to her.

Rein who heard someone call her name turned her head to the source.

"Shade!" Rein chirped.

"Rein, where's Fine?" Shade asked.

"Huh? She didn't see you? She said you found her in the park." Rein  
looked confused.

"Oh! But she said she will be going to a friend's house somewhere.  
When I asked where, she couldn't answer." She added.

'Qesca, I hate you...' Shade slapped his forehead.

'No you don't.' A laughing voice responded in his mind.

"Qesca!?" He looked around in alert.

"Who's Qesca?" Rein wondered out loud, confused.

"Oh, someone I met along the way when I was searching for Fine." Shade  
half-lied.

"Okay. Um, can you accompany me?" Rein asked.

"Sure, why not. Here, let me take those bags." Shade held his hand out  
to take the bags from Rein.

Rein handed him the bags which make him think about Bright.

'How do you survive everyday with this, Bright!?' He thought nervously.

'I don't know, Shade.' Qesca's laughter rang across his head.

'I swear I'll kill you someday, Qesca...' Shade swore murderously  
under his smiling face.

'No you won't!' Qesca shut the telepathy connection off from Shade, as  
if running away.

Shade scowled another time before shaking the thought off. He and Rein  
then enjoyed the night together.

Fine was secretly seeing them, trying to hold back her tears.

-SJ-

**A/N:**

**Anon: So I finally get to up load this little piece.**

**Fine: Short! Do you know just how long you haven't been updating!?**

**Anon: Of course I do. Wi-fi started kicking like a month ago, but my laptop went to service. *freaky smile***

**Fine: …'See.**

**Anon: Anyways, to compensate the short and ****_very late _****update, I'm going to upload one or two more. But after this, it gotta take a while.**

**Fine: And that's because…?**

**Anon: I'm going to upload all of my stock pile, while internet connection actually works decently.**

**Fine: You have stock pile!? Then why don't you update ****_everyday_****!?**

**Anon: Just because.**

**Fine: LOGIC MUCH!?**

**Anon: ****_You _****logic much. I've been repeating on and on that my internet connection is the worst and you still can't work out the logic!?**

**Fine: *thinks silently* …Oh. **

**Anon: Well, putting that aside…**

**Both: Read and review, please!**

**Anon: Oh, and this chapter is dedicated towards Made2352 and Seangeline Akira – please forgive me for the delay~ TTvTT**

**Fine: Look forward to the next update shortly!**


	7. To Bend Fate

**Chapter 7: To Bend Fate  
**-  
Seeing Shade and Rein together so happily, Fine cannot bring herself  
to break them apart.

'I'll just cry silently...alone.' She sadly thought, smiling at the  
cruelty of the world.

She had arrived home 3 hours prior to Rein, who had shared all her  
moments with her boyfriend to her sister, who she thought would love  
to hear.  
She couldn't see the hot pink headed girl's trembling body as she  
continued to tell the tale. Not able to take anymore, Fine abruptly  
stood up.

"Um, gomen ne, Rein, I really need to get some sleep..." Fine said in  
a small voice.

"Okay, I might as well as take some too." Rein cheerfully stretched  
her arms and headed to the blue bed next to Fine's pink one.

Fine took her alarm clock and set it on two hours before Rein's, and  
settled it somewhere that only she can notice the ring.

"Oyasumi, Rein..." Fine whispered.

After hearing Rein whispering the same, she cried herself silently to sleep.

-

4 o'clock in the morning, Fine woke up to her lovely pink alarm's  
barely inaudible continuous ring. Turning it off before Rein could  
notice it, she held the gift necklace that she had received from her  
mysterious yet kind new friend. Seeing that it was not translucent,  
she smiled brightly and wished to be in the hidden cottage that her  
friend had called home.

A few moments later, Fine had arrived on Qesca's doorstep. Politely,  
she knocked.

"Qesca? Are you up?" She called from outside.

The door swung open.

"Come on in," the violet haired girl invited, "I've been expecting you  
to come this early."

"Is that so?" Fine walked in.

"I baked some goods that I bet you would love. It's an experiment,  
though," Qesca led Fine to a tea table in a garden, "But don't worry,  
my experiments aren't that bad."

"...Okay?" Fine raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Here." Qesca held a plate of freshly baked cookies.

Fine's eyes glittered at the sight of the sweet - it was one of her  
favourites after all.

"Waaaa~~~" Fine drooled.

"Eat up. I still have a few experimental batches, but with different  
results." Qesca said.

"Arigatou, Qesca~!" Fine thanked her.

"Sure." Qesca replied.

They spent about half an hour chatting and gobbling up cookies.

-

Around 4:45, Fine asked a question she has been curious about for a while.

"Ne, Qesca?" Fine stared into a blank spot, "You know everything, right?"

"You could say that." Qesca answered.

"Then tell me, how will my love story end?" Fine asked hesitantly.

"That's for me to predict and for you to write," Qesca smiled, "For  
fate can be bent as easily as water."

"How am I supposed to control something as strong as fate?" Fine said unhappily.

"It is fate," Qesca took a sip of her tea, "That controls us."

"...So how..exactly am I supposed to take control of it?" Fine was  
being spinned around by Qesca's indecent answers.

"You'll find out." Qesca took another sip out of her cup and set it on  
the table.

"Now come along, there is something I would like to show you." She  
clapped her hands twice and the background changed to pitch black.

"Uh...Q-Q-Qes...ca...?" Fine was shaking in fear.

She could face lions and ganging up gansters, not to forget big hulky  
bullies, but no! If there is one thing she cannot stand, horror it is,  
that sucks her soul out of her body.

"Don't be scared, Fine. I'm here. This place isn't supposed to be  
dark, but I think some of the rats much on the electricity cables,"  
Qesca sighed, "Just wait for a few moments and the lights will turn on  
again."

A few seconds later, light bulbs started to shine and the AC turned on.

"See?" Qesca pointed out, "there is nothing to be scared about."

"You're right."

"I always am."

"Yeah right." Fine rolled her eyes.

Until 5.30, Fine played with Qesca, being introduced to some of the  
things she never knew before. Fine wanted to stay longer, but she had  
to go.

"See you again, Qesca. When fate lets us meet." Fine said.

"I agree with that." Qesca grinned.

"Before I go. How much is the larger containers?" Fine asked.

"The smallest can contain twice the amount, but doesn't change the  
size. It's...10 pies." Qesca told her.

"Pies?" Fine was extremely puzzled.

Who on earth now days use food for transactions!?

"Yeah, pies. But the pies must each be different and contain at least  
one rare item. Like sunset cherries." Qesca explained.

Sunset cherries...yum, yum. The gradient red-orange sphere that is as  
sweet as dark cherry and as refreshing as naval oranges. Oh my, they  
are the best kind of cherries ever found!

"Okay, then. I'll bring the pies tomorrow. Do you mind telling me  
about the usage warnings and all?"  
Fine flicked a finger out.

"I don't," Qesca shook her head, "the two-times container can hold two  
kinds of liquid; the lavender and the cherry. These liquids have  
different kinds of use. The lavender, like yours, is to grant wishes,  
while the cherry has the ability called 'addition'."

"So it can add 1 with 2?" Fine jokingly asked.

"Sorta, but no. It has the ability to 'add' to the components of  
yourself by your desire, physically or mentally. If you are to wish  
with it, the liquid will disperse and you are to never use the cherry  
again, or you have a 99.999% of being 'judged'. If this happens, then  
you might not be able to wake up again." Qesca explained  
ever-so-casually.

"Wake up?"

"Yeah, your consciousness will be locked away if you don't pass the  
judgement," Qesca said, "until someone else is offered to the  
judgement."

"Wait. So if Shade used the liquid like how I told him to, then he's  
going to head into a coma!?" Fine's eyes bulged out in realisation.

"Yep, if you had told him before I told you." Qesca nodded.

"Qesca!" Fine raged.

"Hey, hey, calm down I knew that I will tell you first before you have  
a chance to tell Shade! I'm not that sadistic, Fine, you'll exchange  
your life with his if I do that. I'm always right, remember?" Qesca  
was secretly sweating in fear.

"Hmph. I guess you're right." Fine inflated one of her cheeks.

"Whew." Qesca sighed silently.

"Now, go back, you're going to barely make it this way!" Qesca pushed Fine out.

In a flash, Fine was back in her bed. She decided to sleep again  
before the other alarm clock rings...

-SJ-

**A/N: **

**Anon: Okay, here's another one!**

**Shade: Meh. Here I thought I wouldn't have to appear in another month…**

**Anon: If you say it that way, then I'm going to torture you more and more each chapter…oh yeah… *evil smirk***

**Shade: No way!**

**Anon: Yes way! I'm the author – I can control you, you can't control me!**

**Shade: Heh. I don't even belong to you.**

**Anon: *blank stare* True Enough.**

**Shade: Hah!**

**Anon: *type type type***

**Shade: *skims***

**Anon: *type type type***

**Shade: NO!**

**Anon: *types 'Read and Review!'***


	8. Let's Talk Again

**Chapter 8**: **Let's Talk**

Rein woke up to see Fine still sleeping through the noisy alarm clock.  
She climbed off bed after turning her clock off, shaking Fine's  
shoulder lightly.

"Fine? It's morning." Rein said.

"Hmn...I wanna sleep..." Fine tiredly groaned.

"Alright. I'll go down first." Rein left Fine to sleep.

-

Downstairs, Elsa was shocked to see only the blue of the two.

"Where did Fine go?" Elsa asked, frozen on spot.

"She said she wanted to sleep." Rein shrugged.

"And she looked tired, so I left her to sleep." She added.

Elsa smiled and served breakfast to Rein, climbing up the stairs to  
her children's room.

"Fine?" Elsa sweetly called.

Only silence came after.

Elsa giggled a bit and went closer to Fine's bed.

"Now where have you been at 4 in the morning?" Elsa poked Fine's cheek.

"Qesca..." Fine slowly whispered out.

But it came out something like, 'Es a'. Elsa was taken a back. It  
sounds similar. Similar to a person she knew. Who ever knew she was  
going to hear that name again? That cursed name. The name of the  
person who crushed her live and love. The name, who has been blessed,  
by the demons. Qesca.

"Who?" Elsa pressed.

"Qes...ca..." Fine huffed out even more quietly.

"Fine, for goodness sake, say it loudly!" Elsa fumed.

Rein who was secretly watching them was trembling and frozen on spot.  
She never had seen her loving mother snapped vigorously like that.

"Ngh..." Fine groaned, "Just let me sleep..."

"No! You are not to sleep until you tell me the name!" Elsa shouted.

Fine turned her body towards the wall.

"Hey, Fine, look at me. LOOK. AT. ME." Elsa threatened.

She was trying to yank Fine off the wall.

Fine kept in spot and closed her eyes tightly.

'Qesca, help me!' Fine cried inwardly.

Just then, a gust of strong wind formed a girl. A girl with violet  
hair, pink shirt, and purple skirt.

Elsa took a good look at the girl as she stared lances at her.

"Long time no see, Elsa. I see you have not forgiven me." Qesca said  
with hidden hurt.

"Of course! You ruined my life! My love! NO ONE would forgive you for  
ANYTHING!" Elsa cried loudly in tears.

"I know that," bangs covered Qesca's eyes, "but I didn't do it on my  
will and you know that."

"No, you did! Why else would I be your guinea pig!?" Elsa was in rage.

"...he did it by his own will. To save you. He took the liquid by  
himself." a tint of released regret sounded in her voice.

"Then where is he? You said it yourself, didn't you? He can go back if  
it is to his own will!" Elsa gritted her teeth so hard that tiny bits  
crumbled out.

"And if he meets the conditions. Apparently, it takes another 3 months  
for him to fulfill the exam. Even I can do nothing about it." Qesca  
remarked.

"LIAR! I have been waiting for 10 YEARS!" Elsa roared.

"So you just need to wait for another quarter. Fair, isn't it?" Qesca  
sounded as if she was ready to cry.

"No it's not! It's fair for you, seeing ME in MISERY for 10 f******  
YEARS, and bestowing curses upon me as you do so!"

Qesca, unable to bear the pressure pressed on her, snapped and raised  
her head to reveal streaming tears.

"I can't do a thing, Elsa! I can't...I'm trying to mend my mistakes,  
but I know that a scar would always be there to point your lances at  
me! I hoped that I could at least help the child that shares a similar  
fate..." Qesca kept on crying.

"Fine does not share the same fate as I do!" Elsa snapped.

"She does, in a way, Elsa. I'm sorry, I'n sorry..." Qesca spoke.

"I need to talk to her after she is wakes up, along with her sister.  
Please, Elsa, please! She pleaded.

"Do whatever you want!" Elsa stormed out of the room, failing to notice Rein.

"Come here, Rein." Qesca held her hand out.

"Who are you?" Rein hid behind the door frame.

"Qesca, if you could call me that." Qesca sadly smiled.

"I mean, WHO are you?" Rein asked again.

"You'll fond out soon enough, if you come with me." Qesca reached her  
hand further.

"Okay." Rein took Qesca's hand.

Qesca held Fine and whispered, "A little help? I need you to wish."

"Alright." Fine replied.

Soon, they were at Qesca's house.

"Now," Qesca led them both to the garden table, "Let's talk."

-SJ—

**A/N:**

**Anon: This is the last chapter that I'll be uploading today.**

**Rein: EH!? No fun~!**

**Anon: Well, I have no more despite the decent internet connection…**

**Rein: *pout* Still~**

**Anon: Still what?**

**Rein: *thinks about it* Dunno!**

**Anon: *bored*…Seriously?**

**Rein: Whatever!**

**Anon: Yes, yes. Now just enjoy your spotlight while it lasts!**

**Rein: Eh~~~….Mu.**

**Anon: Yes, mu indeed. **

**Rein: *pose* Read and Review~ m'kay?**

**Anon: Stop that, Rein. This is literature. No one's gonna ****_see _**** you doing that.**

**Rein: But you're the one who made me do it!**

**Anon: …Fair enough. :D**


End file.
